


Can You Hear Me Now?

by Domomomo



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domomomo/pseuds/Domomomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato has been taking calls from a strange man named Theo and seems to know when new paths have been opened in Tartarus. How does Minato know so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Yep yep yep

"So, Minato, since we aren't going into Tartarus tonight, I was thinking that-" Yukari stopped mid-sentence when Minato held a hand up in front of her face, whipping out his cellphone and looking at the screen.

"Ah, hold on a second, Yukari." Yukari gaped openly as Minato flipped the device open, wandering away from her with the phone held to his ear. "Theo? ...Okay. And how many people? ...Three, right. I'll probably stop by the Velvet Room before we go in, so... Yes, I understand. Bye." Turning around to face the rest of the dorm residents, Minato pocketed his cellphone. "Change of plans; we're going to Tartarus tonight, so everyone get ready."

"Whaaat? I was gonna play some video games!"

"Why did you change your mind, Minato-san?"

Minato brushed some hair out of his eye before answering. "Because a new area in Tartarus has opened up. There's also three people trapped in there."

Ken looked taken aback by this. "Three people? Do we know any of them?"

"No, but I suggest we go-"

"Hold on, hold on!" Yukari cut in, annoyed frown in place as she moved closer to the group. "Just a minute ago we  _weren't_  going in, and now all the sudden we are? And how do you know all this anyway?"

It was now Minato's turn to look surprised, cringing as he realized his mistake. "W-Well, it's just a guess..."

"Yeah right. And why did you interrupt me to go call someone?"

"Huh? Theo called  _me_ , I didn't call him."

This game was getting tiresome. "Who is 'Theo'? And I didn't hear your phone ring!"

"It's, uhh... on vibrate. My phone. Vibrate."

"Who is 'Theo', Minato?"

_Shitshitshit. C'mon Minato, come up with something fast...!_

"My gay lover."

They fell into a lapse of shocked silence, broken loudly by Junpei's delayed laughter.

"O-Oh my GOD, Yuka-tan! Y-Y... You turned your boyfriend gay!"

"Shut up, Stupei!"

"I-I didn't mean it, Yukari, you just surprised me...!"

"Arisato, please give us more information about this 'Theo' and the people missing."

"I would like to know as well, Minato-san, so I can prepare properly. What are your orders, Minato-san?"

"Wha... M-Minato-kun is gay, Akihiko-senpai?"

"Wh-What are you asking  _me_  for?"

Ken blinked owlishly, observing the energetic group of high schoolers in front of him.

Adults were strange.


End file.
